


Cravings

by wheesunist



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Smut, wheesun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesunist/pseuds/wheesunist
Summary: Sometimes people are just hungry for sex. Wheein can't really help those cravings.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick oneshot smut! Hope you enjoy!

 

Sometimes people can't control themselves. Scratch that. Some people can't control themselves at all, and Yongsun was one of those very few people. Always on the sidelines watching, but she's really just lusting and yearning for night to arise. She was never really the affectionate PDA type. You'll never see her being touchy or initiating any kind of skinship with her members. Behind closed doors, she's a different person. It's almost as if she had a split personality, but that's one way Wheein would describe the leader's strange behavior.  
  
Wheein was the center of Yongsun's attention most of the time because she was the only know who understood her and enjoyed the pleasures given. Some days Wheein wished Yongsun would chase after her once work was over, but Yongsun was getting old and she just felt tired all the damn time.  
  
Life had been extremely busy for them. Radio show here, music show there, photoshoot here, and cf there. There was never an end to it and the days felt like decades, but they passed by within seconds. Wheein patiently waited for Yongsun to call her over everyday, but they both always end up going their separate ways with a sad goodbye.

 

Today there was only one schedule, another radio show. Easy. Wheein knew that the chances of Yongsun asking her to come over were high.   
"I say mama, mama, moo," the four girls harmonized in unison like routine and the show went on like any other. Filled with laughs and exposing one another without consent. Hyejin started to notice Wheein being unusually quiet, and maybe she knew why, but she didn't want to question it. It wasn't because she was shy, she was just anxious and impatient. No one can really blame her though, it had been a long time since the last time she had sex.   
  
"Thank you for having us!" pictures were being taken left and right, and the crowd outside began to dissipate once the curtains closed. Sighs of relief filled the cold sound proof room and everyone headed back to the van with heavy shoulders.   
  
"That felt like an eternity," Byul massaged her right shoulder as she sat down in her favorite seat. She handed Hyejin an emoji pillow, "Maybe we should've done the other mission cards."  
  
"I liked them though, they were fun," Hyejin's face didn't match the tone of her voice.  
  
"Sounds like you really~ enjoyed it," the giggles came from Wheein and Hyejin slapped the living hell out of her.  
  
"Ah, can't wait to go home."  
  
Wheein's eyes jolted to Yongsun as soon as Byul made that statement. No reaction, nothing. She was busy on her phone taking selcas for their fancafe page. Maybe she didn't hear is what Wheein thought.  
  
"Can I go to your place, Yongsun?" there was a sharp pain in Wheein's chest. Byul had pierced her right through the heart with that.  
  
"No," her answer was short and hot.   
  
"Why not?" she pouted.  
  
"Because I just want to be alone."  
  
"You've been alone for months, and I haven't been over in months too."  
  
"If you really want to then come tomorrow."  
  
"Wait, really?!" Byul's face lit up immediately.   
  
"Yeah, but don't take the spare key. You didn't put it back last time and I couldn't get back in when I actually lost my key that one time."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine."  
  
  
Silence filled the car and it was normal, but Wheein's heart ached with every passing second. A perfect opportunity and about to be wasted. She was on the verge of tears, but she tried to stop herself. Looking stupid was the last thing she wanted today.   
The first stop was Byul's place, quick goodbyes were made and it was finally Yongsun's complex. Hyejin said bye to her, but Wheein pretended to be asleep and didn't want to acknowledge Yongsun's leaving.   
  
"Bye, Wheein," her voice was clear and airy that it sent chills down Wheein's spine. God it was good to hear her say her name like that. It left Wheein wanting more, and she knew she wouldn't be getting any more than that small goodbye.   
  
The car stopped in front of a fairly nice complex, it was Wheein and Hyejin's building. They both are practically neighbors since they live in the same building. More short goodbyes and the door closed slowly behind Wheein. Her back slid down against the wall leading her on the floor of her apartment. Emptiness was the word to describe everything that surrounded Wheein inside and out. It wasn't as if she was dating Yongsun or anything like that. If anything, they were more like friends with benefits, and   
she just wanted that pleasure she craved so hungrily for. Her apartment was way too quiet and Ggomo was already sound asleep. Stupidity clouded her mind and the thought of Yongsun was too much to bear. She had to do something, she wanted to do something. Without anymore hesitation, she got her weak body up and headed out the door. 

Nothing was going to stop her, once her mind was made up she had to get what she wanted. A taxi picked her up and it began to rain.   
  
"Going out?"   
  
"Excuse me?" she was startled.  
  
"Going out tonight?" the time read 9pm on the dashboard of the car.  
  
"...No, just seeing a friend."

The ride was surprisingly short. Every being in Wheein's body was tingling and she didn't know whether it was the fear or the adrenaline kicking in. Carefully, she ascended the stairs to the third floor and with each step she felt her heart pound even harder. She realized she didn't get the chance to even text or call Yongsun that she was coming over. But with no notice, she was already in front of her door. Her right arm was ready to knock, but she was scared. Rejection sucks and she really didn't want to be rejected and leave being horny and disappointed even more so than she already was. "Come on, just do it." Motivation was key, but her body couldn't move. Her palmy hand fell to her side and her eyes were shining from the tears forming. Pathetic, was the word she thought.   
  
Maybe it was better to just stay home, maybe she should've just called Hyejin instead of going through the trouble of just standing in front of Yongsun's door like an idiot. So many thoughts of regret and heartache and there was nothing she could really do besides be the bigger person, but she couldn't. She tried to wipe her tears and it seemed God had heard her. The door swung open before her and Yongsun appeared with short shorts and a sports bra on. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail and sweat dripped down her milky body.   
  
"Wheein?" confused was an understatement.   
  
"Y-yongsun..." how embarrassing.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" she grabbed the younger's chin and brought it up into the light. "Why are you crying? Come." Her gentle hand took Wheein's and she led her into her apartment.   
  
The sound of the water boiler hummed throughout the spacious room. The feeling was so much different from the other times Wheein had came over, it was similar to the first time they lived together on the rooftop apartment. It wasn't particularly bad, but it was the feeling that she was being treated as a child instead of a woman.   
  
"Drink some," a small cup with the words 'soulful' were engraved. She handed it to Wheein and the smell of coffee was magnificent. Small sips calmed Wheein down and reality hit her like a freight train.   
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come here," her eyes were shifting nervously.  
  
"Wheein, you know you can't lie to me, right?"   
  
"I know..." her voice trembled. The fact that Yongsun possible knew her intent was kind of frightening to her. Yongsun waltzed to the couch where Wheein was sitting and sat crisscrossed facing her intently. It was agonizing for Wheein, her heart was throbbing even faster than before and she could smell the perfume emitting from the lustrous.  
  
"Come here," demanding and sharp. Wheein turned her head and there she was, a body made like the Greek goddesses and abs chiseled by God himself. Yongsun was patient and waited for Wheein to come when she was ready herself.   
  
"Yongsun, this..." what she wanted to say was 'okay,' but her mind wanted to persuade her that this was wrong in every way. Desperation wasn't cute, but it led her in front of Yongsun's door step and literally right in front of her already.   
Shut up already, she told herself. Letting herself fall into her own desires was the hardest part, but she felt changed. Slowly, she crawled across the couch to the older woman. Her legs wrapped around Yongsun's waist and her small butt fit perfectly between Yongsun's legs.    
  
Her lips were quivering, it was cute. Yongsun's soft lips trailed Wheein's ear and cheek with such grace. "You know, you could've just called me."  
  
A small pant came out from Wheein's small mouth, "I was waiting for you." Their lips slowly closed in on each other, Wheein's jacket was already taken off by Yongsun's quick and quiet fingers. Spark flew as their tongues intertwined with each other sweetly. Their heads turned left and right, forward and backwards to the sway of their delicate bodies against each other.  
  
"Ah," Wheein moaned as Yongsun's tongue traveled along her neck. Each nibble sweeter than the next. With every kiss, their clothes came off and they were finally left with just their undergarments. The body heat felt good, too good.   
  
Wheein's back landed roughly onto the couch as Yongsun's pushed her down. The room was filled with the sound of pants; Yongsun slowly circled her tongue onto Wheein's left nipple and it sent Wheein into euphoria. While her tongue was busy, Yongsun slid down Wheein's lacey underwear down to her ankles. Her right hand grazed over Wheein's entire pussy.  
  
"P-please," her voice began to crack as she begged. "Touch me, fuck me."   
  
Such a pleasant and lucid thing to come out of the younger's mouth, and it really turned Yongsun on. As she wished, Yongsun used her two fingers to get between Wheein's sensitive labias. She quivered from her cold hands touching her burning body.   
  
Yongsun's mouth made its way to Wheein's right nipple and she began to suck on them roughly, which led Wheein's back to arch aggressively. She was finally reaching her climax without any penetration and Yongsun felt sad that Wheein was holding back so much for this long. Her soft cold fingers slowly reached into Wheein's pussy and her insides throbbed immediately.   
Quickly, her fingers got warm and she continued to thrust them into Wheein. The moans coming from Wheein sounded angelic and Yongsun loved that. "Ah. hng... more..." she pulled Yongsun's hair so hard and bit her lips as sweat dripped from her forehead.   
  
Faster and faster, Yongsun stopped right before she heard Wheein's lovely scream and it left her unsatisfied but Yongsun wasn't done just yet. Without a second thought, her mouth was already to the place her now drenched fingers had been. Leaving no time for recovery, Wheein was holding onto the couch for dear life as she felt Yongsun's tongue and lips play with her clit with such speed and gentleness. It was a continuous feeling of shocks of orgasms. Yongsun left kisses and cleaned Wheein's pussy dry until she finally went in with her tongue. God it felt so good. Wheein couldn't handle it anymore and cummed before Yongsun even had a chance to get in deeper. After cleaning her again with her mouth, Yongsun pulled back, wiped her lips, and took a good look at the disheveled Wheein still panting lifelessly on on the black leather couch.   
  
"You're so cute," she crashed onto her body and hugged her tightly. Heart beating uncontrollably, Wheein wrapped her arms around her lover and closed her eyes in content.   
  
"C-can I do it to you too?" she asked shyly. Yongsun loosened her grip and looked at the red-faced girl in front of her.  
  
"You don't have to ask twice," shocked, Wheein covered her face and wrapped herself even tighter to her leader.   
  
"You don't have to wait for me to call you, you know. Just come to me whenever, and... I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry! I know things have been crazy lately, and I just didn't know what to do and I promise to just tell you next time."   
  
The night was sweet, and just like that they fell asleep in each other's arms naked.

**Author's Note:**

> Kofi is in my profile if you want to send me a coffee :) I'll write any pairing you want in exchange!


End file.
